Journey Through Life Redux
by XiiiKakashi
Summary: This is a redo of my first story with major changes. High school AU involving football,basketball, and a very popular Cloud. Everything is going great for him, he's an all-star in both sports, and he's getting scouts from all over the world watching him. This is a look into Cloud's future as a young man. Rated T for language and such, may move up to M due later
1. Start

Journey Through Life

"Ladies and gentlemen, with only five seconds left in the final preseason game, the _Shinra Soldiers_ only have time for one last play. With twenty yards to go, what will they do. That answer is obvious, what coach wouldn't pass the ball when they have the dynamic duo of Zack Fair and Cloud strife."

* * *

"LISTEN UP!" Barrett yelled. "We only have time for one play, we cannot fuck this up ya hear. _Four verticals_ ya hear. We are changing things up this time. Cloud, you aren't in slot anymore, I want you solo on the left side, Zack you are gonna scramble outta the pocket and I want you to fake a lob pass to the other side. DO IT TWICE! Once the defense is thrown off, hit Cloud, we ain't goin out this game like some fucking pansies. If Cloud is double teamed, hand it off to Biggs." He stopped talking for a moment, the atmosphere was sharp enough to cut through trees. "Remember its only preseason, don't do something stupid in front of the scouts. Soldiers on me, Soldiers on three. ONE. TWO. THREE. SOLDIERS"

And with that said, the offense started heading to the field and got into positions. Before Cloud could get to his spot on the offense, Zack stopped him.

"Yo, man. We fucking got this. The scouts are looking out for us. We gotta show that we ain't second place to no one. If we win this preseason game, we can beat anyone. Keep your head up, your moms looking out for you." Cloud didn't say anything, but he gave him one of his rare smirks.

With everyone lined up and the play time ticking down, silence filled the stadium. The cornerback guarding Cloud played up on him, staring Cloud right in the eyes trying to intimidate him, but Cloud was ready for this. This was his senior year, and he will take both the football and basketball championships.

"Blue thirty-two, blue thirty-two. Omaha. Omaha. HUT HUT HIKE."

As soon as Cloud heard the hike, he sped off, attempting to shove his way passed the defender, but defender retaliated. The initial contact slowed Cloud for a second, but he gathered his speed right back. He ran with all his might, but the cornerback still was within arm's reach with him. Cloud threw his hand up to call for the ball, but unfortunately for him, the free safety ran to get a double coverage on Cloud.

Immediately, when Zack hiked the ball he took three steps back and scanned the field to see if anyone was open. The three receivers on his right side ran off, but they were effectively being guarded. On his left, he saw Cloud was double teamed, but he still scrambled out of the pocket towards him. Defenders left and right were diving to tackle him, however that meant little to him. He and Cloud, no, the whole team had practiced too much to lose to the team that was meant to be number one. The first defender that met Zack was stiff armed straight into another defender. Another tried to tackle him, but Biggs the team's running back ran and picked him up, blocking him from hitting Zack. With Cloud nearing the endzone, Zack said a prayer and lobbed a hail Mary pass towards Cloud. The ball was sent into a perfect spiral, floating like a butterfly to the target. As soon as Cloud saw that he reached the endzone, he turned to look for the ball, not caring about the two defenders practically glued to him. His eyes locked on to the ball and it was advancing to him with impeccable accuracy. Years of training prepared Cloud for this. He was ready for this. Once the ball was within his reach, he leaped in the air, rapidly lunging for the ball.

"STRIFE IS LEAPING FOR THE STARS WITH TWO DEFENDERS DIRECTLY ON HIM." The whole stadium went silent, not even a breath could be heard." ANDDDDDD, DID HE GET IT? THERE IS A PILE FOR THE BALL. WAIT A SECOND... HE DID IT! HE CAUGHT THE BALL. TOUCHDOWNNNNNNN _SOLDIERS_. THE _SHINRA SOLDIERS_ HAS JUST WON THE GAME! LEAVING THE SCORE 20-14. WHAT A WAY TO END OFF THE PRESEASON WITH A PERFECT RECORD. THE SCOUTS ARE SURELY IMPRESSED WITH THIS PERFORMANCE FROM THE TEAM."

All Cloud could hear was the roaring of the stadium. He himself didn't even realize he caught the ball. While coming down, the two defenders hit him and caused him to smash into the ground. Cloud was still slightly dazed, and stayed down. He could hear cleats stomping towards him from the sidelines. Sitting up, he saw his team running at him.

"HOLY SHIT STRIFE YOU DID IT," screamed coach Barrett "YOU FUCKING DID IT BOY"

He singlehandedly lifted Cloud up to his feet, much to Cloud's disliking. He was actually quite comfortable on the ground. Praise was raining down on Cloud for his performance. 173 yards and 10 catches was not a simple feat for anyone and for Cloud to do this as a high schooler was amazing. The team remained hyped and cheering for a while, until a reporter broke them up and walked towards the coach.

"First off, congratulations on fought victory. Now Coach Barrett, I gotta ask you, since you beat reigning champions from last year, do you think this is a sure sign that you will be able to take the championship this year?"

"Wha' kinda fucking question is that? OF COURSE, WE WILL. My boys have worked too fucking hard this whole summer to not win, we deserve it and we will get it." Satisfied with the response, the interviewer ran off to the star of the day.

"Cloud my man, John here from the Midgar News. What an extraordinary job out there on the field. Now, how hard was it to carry your team? The running game was obviously not working out for the team today, and the defense was lacking. Is there particular reason why?" Cloud took a moment to respond.

Cloud with his usual stoic demeanor replied calmly, "First off this is a team sport, don't you ever count me in on something and not include my team. Without them, none of this would be possible. Man screw this interview, yall trippin, I'm out." Cloud didn't bother saying anything else and made his way to the locker room alongside his teammates.

Inside the locker room, the environment was ecstatic. Everyone was excited about their win, and couldn't wait to win in the actual season. Preparing for the team meal that always occurred after a win, everyone started changing out of their gear.

Zack changed quickly and made his way to Cloud." Good fucking shit out there man. I can't believe you really caught that. I just tossed that shit out there and hoped for the best haha." Cloud proudly smirked at Zack.

"You gotta stop putting me in these situations, I wanna keep the game slightly close," laughed Cloud. "So where are we eating this time?"

"BRO SCREW THAT. I just got a text from Aerith and guess what." Zack pulled out his phone and showed Cloud the text. "Aerith made friends with the new girl that transferred last week. She's fucking smoking hot man. If I wasn't with Aerith I would so get at her." Cloud finished changing out of his football gear.

"Why would I give a fuck about a random new girl. Plus what makes you think she would even like me?"

"Cloudy my man, you gotta get to the macking bro." Zack put his arm around Cloud's shoulder and pulled him into a one arm embrace. "Ya never know man, she's new. She probably doesn't know that you are fucking boring yet."

"I'm fine Zack, I don't need your help to get a girlfriend, nor do I even want one." Zack frowned.

"Cloud, it's your senior year man. You can't be single and alone for the rest of your life," whined Zack. "All these girls would kill to be with you. Top ten football and basketball prospect in highschool. Seeshhh, thats prime boyfriend material. You can't keep ducking and dodging life man."

"We'll see, anyways am I driving you all?"

"Hell yeah man, I got a ride here from Biggs. Aerith and miss cutie are waiting at your car already." Zack got up from his seat next to Cloud and pulled him with his arm. " Let's go bro, I'M FUCKING HUNGRY!"

While heading to Cloud's car, Zack received a text from Barrett about where they were eating. The team were heading for the usual restaurant, _7_ _th_ _Heaven_ , a sports bar that was the highlight of town. The establishment deservedly bragged about serving the best food in town, live showings of major showings and amazing food.

Just as Zack had said, Aerith and the new girl were waiting at Cloud's car. Zack slowly approached them unnoticed, and Zack being the immature child he is, crouched down low and snuck up on them. The instant Zack was within arm's reach of Aerith, he jumped up like a tiger to its prey and screamed as loud as possible to scare the two girls.

"GOSHDANGITZACKARYFAIR!" squealed Aerith as she pelted Zack with her tiny arms, gaining the attention of people passing them on their way home." Why must you always be a fudging childish man-child." Waving a hand towards her companion. "Anyways, I guess I'll introd-." She turned and looked for her blond friend. "Where's Cloud?"

The other girl next to Aerith saw Zack coming, but didn't bother letting her know. _Oh ho ho, this is going to be funny._ And it definitely was.

Zack turned around and didn't see Cloud." Huh, that's interesting. He was right next to me a minute ago when I started to sneak up on you guys. I'll call him real quick." He pulled out his phone, but was interrupted.

"Who are you calling?" asked Cloud, looking over Zack's shoulder and lurking at his phone.

"Where the hell did you come from? I was just about to call you."

"I'm an adult Zack, I can take care of myself." He made walked next to his friends, studying the mysterious new girl as he came towards them. "Nevertheless, that's beside the point. Chris pulled me over to tell me about some girl he saw in the stands. Something about love in first sight and some more dumb shit I didn't bother listen- "

Aerith cut Cloud short of his sentence." Alright cool story Cloud, so like I was saying before I got sidetracked about you." She once again raised her hand and pointed towards her friend beside her. "This is Tifa. She just transferred from some school in the country side." She pulled the slowly creeping away Tifa closer to them. "Don't worry they don't bite… Well at least Cloud doesn't, I can't speak for Zack, but look, they are nice."

Tifa didn't at all look shy or nervous about them. In fact, you could say she was looking bored. She smiled and introduced herself." I'm Tifa, nice to meet ya!" She inspected the males in front of her. She was uninterested with Zack. He looked like another typically stupid jock that only care about girls and sports, and she was not farfetched with her assumption. Cloud on the other hand sparked an interest in her. Most guys would immediately try to use any cheesy pick lines they could on her at first sight, or they would kiss ass to try and get in her pants. Cloud on the other hand looked his he couldn't care less about her. This was something new for her, and it was surely intriguing.

"Zack Fair at your service!" Zack extended a hand to Tifa and she accepted it gracefully.

"Cloud," Cloud effortlessly mumbled. He strolled to the driver's side of the car and opened his door. Before getting in his car, he called out," You guys just gonna stand in the cold or are yall coming to eat?" and with that said he in the car and revved it up.

Now finished with introductions, everyone tunneled into the car. Fortunately and unfortunately for Cloud, Zack and Aerith forced Tifa into sitting in the front passenger seat next to him. He knew that Zack obviously told Aerith about his so-called plan of getting Tifa and Cloud together and that they were deviously working on it. The drive to _7_ _th_ _Heaven_ was swift and smooth for Cloud. He didn't engage in any of the conversations the other three were having, and they didn't try to get him too. Cloud was perfectly fine with just listening to them converse, paying slightly more attention to Tifa.

They arrived a little later than their teammates and saw that they were already all wanting to leave Aerith and Tifa unattended, Zack asked the host for a table near them. They got their table and started ordering their food. Cloud and Zack instantly knew what they wanted, while Aerith and Tifa took forever to decide what he wants.

"Yo Cloud and Zack. What the hell are you two doing over there. Get the hell over here and celebrate with us for a little." Said Barrett in a commanding voice. He pulled the two away from the girls and sat them in the middle of the group. " Lemme borrow these two for little." He yelled over his shoulder to the girls. They shrugged in response.

"So Tifa. I see you checking out Cloud. Ya know I have never seen him interested in a girl," joked Aerith while adding a wink at the end.

Tifa went along with the joke," Ah, it's always the pretty boy that's gay. Whatta shame."

"Girlll, I'm kidding. Cloud isn't gay… at least I don't think he is. Anyhow, you should get at him, you two would look so good with each other if I do say so myself," cried Aerith while still trying to stifle her laughter.

"I must admit, he does seem very interesting, but I'm not really looking for someone right now. It's not anything personal, I just had a bad experience with my last boyfriend."

"What happened?" ask Aerith with a caring tone.

"Nothing serious, really. We didn't even kiss or anything, he was my first boyfriend. I guess he thought I would be an easy lay, but when I didn't give out he cheated on me." Aerith gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What a dang animal, beast, Monster," Aerith tried to say more insults but was failing completely. "Ugh, sometimes I hate men so much. They can be such assholes."

"Relax Aerith, like I said. It was nothing serious. I could hardly say he was even my boyfriend. I guess it was more like a title since we didn't even do anything romantic." Tifa raised her right hand and cuffed her chin while making a thinking face. "However, Cloud is cute, butttt I don't know. He's like a superstar here and most people usually end up being a jerk with that much fame."

"Tifa, you couldn't be anymore wrong. Cloud is literally the nicest guy you could ever meet. He may not seem like it, but he is really a big softy at heart. He just doesn't show it much anymore since his mother passed away. Although he has always been super serious, Cloud wouldn't be Cloud if he wasn't acting like he was a careless cold bastard. Between me and you... Cloud was my first crush. When I found out more about he interested me so much, there was so much to him that almost no one know, like he has a whole other side to him. Don't get me wrong, I love Zack, and I wouldn't ask for anyone else, but I will always have a soft spot for Cloud.

"Is that so huh. Those two are completely opposites, and yet you like them both. If I do say so myself, you and Zack are so cute together. " Tifa chuckled lightly and gathered her thoughts. "Cloud does seem really interesting. I have a few classes with him, but he is always quiet and just keeps to himself. He's so mysterious its very intriguing."

The friends continued conversing about things from school to just common interests. Meanwhile the boys were being bombarded with compliments.

"Who saw my block, cmon I fucking laid that guy out." Zack chuckled at the memory of little Biggs picking up a block on someone twice his weight and size.

"I for sure did, mad fucking respect bro. You saved that play man," answered Zack while giving Biggs a highfive.

"Guys, that was nice and all, but Cloud's fucking catch was sooo lit. How the fuck did he even fucking get that ball. He had to literally fly for it." Cloud calmly replied.

"I guess it's because I'm the damn best at what I do."

"Damn right Cloud, today's dinner goes out to Cloud and Zack. These two-fucking stepped their shit up so much today.I may look like I'm favoring, but don't for get you all fucking did great today also. I'm fucking excited for regular season. Yall just might be my best team ever," Announced Barrett, everyone agreeing with him." Anyways I think we kept these two away long enough from their dates." Barrett got up from his seat. "I'm outta here, yall have a good night, I already paid the tab off, everything on me."

With Barrett leaving, Cloud and Zack also left to their table. The waiter has just arrived with their food. Cloud and Zack devoured their food swiftly, like they have never ate a meal in their life. Tifa and Aerith on the other hand were a lot more graceful with how they ate. Cutting up each piece of meat. Never talking with a full mouth. They held small conversations with each other while eatting. Well actually it was more like Cloud and Tifa just listening to Zack and Aerith go on and on about their week. Occasionally Cloud would have to slap Zack's thieving hands and he tried to steal a piece of food from Cloud's plate, but after relentless pleading and annoying pleas,Cloud finally gave into Zack and gave him some of his food.

As the night came down upon them, the restaurant started getting emptier and emptier. With everyone done with their food, they prepared to leave. Aerith and Tifa left to use the restroom while Cloud and Zack remained at the table. The waitress came and gave them the tab for their meals today. Zack was going to pay for anyone, but Cloud stopped him and paid for himself and Tifa. Zack didn't argue with that, more money for him, but he did notice that Cloud paid for Tifa too. With their bills paid for, Zack went to wait for the girls at the restroom while Cloud warmed up the car. It was late at night, and Cloud still had to drop everyone off at their respective house. He dropped off Aerith first because she was the closest to where they were.

"Hey, tonight was pretty fun, thanks for the ride Cloud! Great work out there to you both by the way." Before Aerith left, she leaned over to Tifa and whispered something to her. It must have been something embarrassing because she instantaneously turned red from one cheek to another.

The next one to get dropped off was Zack; he only lived a few blocks away from Aerith. Zack thanked Cloud for the ride and gave his farewells to his two friends before proceeding to his house to get some well deserved sleep.

"Hey where do you live?" asked Cloud, but Tifa didn't hear him." Teef?" Turning to his side, he saw that she had fallen asleep. He gently shook her until she woke up, and he asked her again.

"Huh, I guess I'm pretty tired sorry." She told him her address. Now awake Tifa decided to start a conversation.

"So Cloud, I have to ask you. How can you stand Zack, he seems so different from you."

"He's just always been there with me I guess. He has his times where he's fucking irritating, but he means well." Tifa smiled at the thought of Cloud and Zack secretly being boyfriends. They do say opposites attract.

"Honestly, you seem so different from everyone else. I must admit, I thought you were a complete asshole who has his head stuck up his ass, but I know now that's far from it."

"Thanks...I guess. If it means anything you also seem different from who I thought you were." Tifa was into this conversation now.

"And what was it that you thought of me huh mister chocobo head." Cloud smiled and gave Tifa a little chuckle.

"Well first off, I never would have thought that you are actually pretty intelligent. I mean I seen how fast you finished your work in class. You totally seem like the type to just be an airhead, I mean what kinda girl is cute and smart, that just never happens." As soon as Cloud finished his sentence, he noticed what he said at the end, but couldn't defend himself in time.

"OH SO YOU THINK I'M CUTE HUH?" Cloud blushed deeply." I just teasing you Cloud."

"And I thought you were cute..."

"Hey, what was that mister, don't go taking back what you said now."

"Huh what I couldn't hear you." He shifted his car to park." This your house Teef?"

Tifa was so captivated by Cloud that she didn't even notice that they were already at her house. " Yep, this is the place." She got out of the car and walked over to Cloud rolled down window with her phone in hand." Wait, before you go. What's your number?" Cloud started dying of laughter and Tifa started dying of embarrassment. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT CLOUD, I JUST WANNA MAKE SURE YOU GET HOME SAFE!"

Cloud sobered up and took her phone from her." I'm kidding relax, Teef." After typing up his number he handed her back her phone." Alrighty, you happy? It's late you should get your rest. Tonight was fun, it was nice meeting you."

"Yes it was Cloud, thanks for the ride. Ill see you in class on monday." Cloud pulled out of the driveway and drove home. With Cloud out of sight Tifa walked into her house and ran to her room. After changing, she laid down and went on her phone and straight to find Cloud's contact, and as soon as she saw it she turned tomato red.

 **Phone: Cloudy3**

* * *

 ** _Heyoo, I'm back with a remake on Journey Through life. I wasn't liking how I wrote the first version and after years and years of writer's block, I finally produced a chapter. I wrote a chapter for another story, but every time I finished the product wasn't to my liking, I don't know. Since school just started again I wanted to give this another try. As usual, any reviews that can help critique my writing so I can improve would be appreciated. Once again, My Disjointed Life by Pendrum was my inspiration on somehow making this story. The comedy and just overall theme of the story was pretty cool and interesting, but AUs' that make Cloud unpopular/just an outcast are plentiful on here, so I wanted to make one Cloud seem super cool for once. Thank you all that reviewed and read my last story, I will try my best to only improve from that and here on out._**


	2. The Project Part 1

Thanks to Cloud and Zack's clutch play to win the game last Friday, Barrett decided to give them Monday and Tuesday's practice off. This was the first time since summer that the football team didn't have practice on a weekday, and Cloud was going to make the most of it.

All he had to do was make it through the day.

First period went by well enough. He had class with Zack and that kept him going.

Monday.

Everyone hated Mondays, and Cloud Strife was not an exception. The first few periods of the day have gone by smoothly. Like any other day, people approached Cloud about the game, how he did, and about other random things. The ' _Bro, how do you always do that shit.'_ Or ' _Hey Cloud let's go on a date after school etc_.' Cloud always tried to be humble with his replies, but it's honestly hard when people want you to be confident about yourself. As for the date question, Cloud always turned them down. It wasn't that he didn't like girls, it's just that he didn't care for none of that stuff. Girls never truly got to know Cloud, they literally only had interest in him because he was good in sports and he could not stand that.

Third period had just ended and Cloud grabbed his English book from his locker and walked towards his next class with a little excitement because of his new-found friend. Ever since he dropped Tifa off on Friday, they had been talking to each other. He found out that Tifa had with him and that she sat right behind him, which is probably why he hadn't noticed her. He was nearing the classroom door when he spotted a certain raven-haired person looking like she was waiting for someone. He silently approached her and tapped her shoulder.

"You looking for someone?"

Tifa automatically knew who it was. How could she forget such an alluring voice?

"I guess you could say that," she said with a smile as she turned to face her target. "Although I think he found me. Well Mister Cloudy with a heart. How about we go sit down huh?" The two went to their seats, not noticing everyone looking at them. As soon as Cloud sat down, Tifa continued off from their conversation. "Ugh, I wish I could be a guy sometimes. It's not even lunch yet and I have already been asked out on a date five times. Five times. I don't understand how you deal with all the attention."

Cloud wasn't surprised that Tifa had a lot of admires. In fact, he could say that he was one of them. Looking in her eyes, he replied.

"I mean. I guess it's easier for me since I'm in sports, I just say that I don't have time or that I'm busy. Some shit like that gets them off me for a while." Tifa was about to add on, but Cid walked in.

"Alright, today we are going to start a week long project. pair up quickly. We ain't got all fucking day." In seconds Cloud and Tifa were swarmed, girls went to Cloud, guys to Tifa.

"Oh Cloud, let's be partners." or "I call Cloud, he's mine. Back off."

Tifa on the other hand had less friendly comments.

"Ayy, Tifa, we could be partners and get to know each other if you get what I'm saying.

"Tifa, bring that fine ass over here girl."

Throughout all chaos, Cid finally got the class to quiet down.

"APPARENTLY YOU DUMBASSES CAN'T FUCKING DO A SIMPLE TASK. Since you guys are too fucking simpleminded to do that, I guess I'll help. Let's start out with Cloud. Who are you going to be working with."

Without any doubt in his mind Cloud choose Tifa.

"Tifa and I will work together." After all heartbroken classmates gathered themselves again and paired them up, Cid told them their instructions.

"Alright, for this project, you are going to make a power point and speech about literally anything you want, surprise me. You will have all week in class, but if I were yall, I would some work done outta class. Shit is due next Monday, so have at it. This grade will account for 25% of your first semester's grades. Don't get too fucking loud, or else I'm going to make you all write an essay also."

The class went to sit with their partners and started discussing their options. Instead of moving seats, Cloud just turned around.

Tifa sighed with an anguished face." Gaia, guys are fucking assholes, you saved me Cloud."

"No problem Teef, I wouldn't let you be stuck with some asshole like them," smiled Cloud. "So, what do you want to do our project on. I'll do whatever you want.

Tifa thought about it for a moment. _What do I want to do it on? Let's see, I like food. I like shopping… Oh, I know._

" I got it Cloud!" Tifa cheerfully yelled, boasting a grin that could make even the saltiest old man feel jolly." Let's write about high school Cloud!"

Tifa was brimming with excitement. Cloud could clearly tell how Tifa felt about this subject, so he mentally prepared himself to try his hardest for her.

"Sure. Whatever you want. So how are we going to do this? I don't have practice today, are you free today? We can get lunch after school and go to either of our houses to work."

 _Take me out to lunch huh, I'm so teasing Cloud about that._ If there was one thing that Tifa could say about Cloud was that he was easy to tease. Cloud may seem outgoing, but Tifa found out that he was actually shy and innocent. "Wow Cloud, already taking me on a date and inviting me over to your house. I know you're a superstar athlete, but I think we are moving too fast." Shortly after Cloud comprehended what Tifa meant, Cloud's face became flushed with redness. "Awww. Cloud are you blushing? You look so cute when you are embarrassed. Well, I was going to hang out with Jessie after school, but I'll just tell her I have school work. Who do you have 7th period? Or do you want to just meet up somewhere afterschool?"

Although Cloud liked his privacy at home, Tifa would be an exception." Hmm, well do you know where we hang out at lunch?

Tifa nodded side to side. "I barely met Aerith on Friday, so I haven't happened to notice where you guys are at lunch. I've been spending my time in the library by myself."

Cloud scowled at that remark. "Would you like to come sit with us during lunch? There's a few of us, but we are all nice."

Cloud didn't know how much those words affected her.

"Sure Cloud. I would love to join you guys at lunch."

* * *

Cloud and Tifa returned to discussing ideas as to how they would go about their projects. A few things flew around them, but nothing was good. The bell rung dismissing their class for lunch and as Cloud was leaving with Tifa Cid asked him to remain there for a moment so they can talk. Cloud asked Tifa to wait outside of class for him and she nodded.

Cloud walked up to 's desk, and asked, " You call coach?"

Cid's face went from his usual disgruntled demeanor to a smug expression. "So, you and that new girl Lockhart huh. I have to say Cloud, I didn't think you had it in ya you dog you."

"It's not like that sir, I just met her on Friday, and we are only friends," Cloud replied with a smirk.

"She's stunning and smart Strife. Don't fuck it up boy, it's your senior year. Have some fun, if there is one thing I can tell you about senior year, it's that you should make the most out of it because once you're in the real world you never know what's going to happen."

Cloud took Cid's words into great consideration. Cid always wanted the best for Cloud and Cloud knew that Cid would only tell him things that would make him a better person in life. "Of course, sir. Thank you for your advice, I'll think about it.

"You better boy, because when basketball season comes. Having a girl with your jersey on cheering for you is the best feeling, trust me. If the girl is the one for you, she will only let you improve, never degrade."

"Yeah, for sure sir. If we are done here, I'm going to go get lunch now." Cid nodding.

"Sounds good with me boy… By the way, don't get injured during football, we are going to be stacked this year with talent for basketball, and you're our leading point guard." Cloud nodded in agreement and walked out to see Tifa waiting idlily on her phone.

The door's opening caught Tifa's attention and she looked at Cloud. "All done?" she smiled with an angelic voice.

Cloud couldn't help but return a smile back to her." Yeah, let's get going." Cloud led Tifa to the cafeteria to grab some lunch. "Did I make you wait long?"

"No actually, I was just texting father. He lives in Nibelheim, so he tries to constantly text and call me every day… Gaia sometimes it can get so annoying, it's like. I'm eighteen, I'm not a baby anymore. I can take care of myself," Tifa sighed after saying.

Cloud looked slightly surprised. "Who do you live with then? Your mom?"

Tifa replied, "Actually alone, my dad bought this house when he lived here with my mom. He got a job a few years before I was born in Nibelheim and moved there with my mom." Tifa paused for a moment and continued," My mom passed away when I was seven."

Cloud understood how she felt. His father died when he was still a baby, his mom passed away two years ago from cancer. He got along life fairly well without his father, but losing him mom greatly impacted him. Cloud was always a momma's boy, even as a teenager, his mom was everything. Even though she didn't know anything about being a boy, she did her best to raise one. She singlehandedly put Cloud through football and basketball team's and juggle a job on the side while bringing Cloud up, and Cloud was forever grateful for it. He knew that it hurts losing a parent.

The two-remained silent while waiting in the lunch line for their meals. Tifa was in front of Cloud and choose to get a salad for lunch, Cloud however wanted a cheeseburger. After getting their food, Cloud once again led Tifa. They walked to the to one of cafeteria's corner tables and saw their target with a few of faces that Tifa did not notice.

Waving his hand to the table Cloud introduced them. "This is Vincent, Biggs, Wedge, Jessie, Yuffie and Kakashi. Biggs is the team's starting running back and Wedge is our star linemen." The two waved to Tifa, Wedge with slightly more enthusiasm. Cloud pointed to Vincent. "Vincent now is a basketball player. He doesn't look like it, but he's a monster on the court. Yuffie and Jessie used to play volleyball but they aren't going to play this season for some reason." Now Cloud pointed towards Tifa. "This is Tifa, she's new so be nice. Especially you Yuffie. No stealing. "Cloud took a seat next to Zack with Tifa to his side.

Everyone at the table welcomed Tifa with open arms. Jessie already knew Tifa and their were friends, but Yuffie on the other hand bombarded Tifa with questions. The girls were doing their own thing, talking about clothes and shopping while Zack, Biggs, and Wedge were arguing about who was manlier.

"Look, I'm telling you guys. I'm getting two thousand yards this season minimum. Mark my words, I'm not throwing more than 10 interceptions, and if _I_ do, will run ten miles at the last team practice," bragged Zack while every disagreed, but Vincent who just observed them.

"Not happening. Now me running two thousand yards will though. Bet. If I don't get 2k yards I will fucking ask out anyone of your guy's choice to the last dance of the year," Biggs said while smirking at them.

"C'mon Cloud, you gotta make a bet too for this season," the boys chorused.

Cloud shook his head with closed eyes.

"Only bet I'm making is that we're going to take the trophy home this year and if we don't, I'll pay for the whole team's dinner." They instantly jaw dropped. They didn't think the great stingy Cloud would ever put money on the line. "I'm 110% confident we got this. We are going to lead this school to fucking greatness."

"Hell yeah we are bro."

"Yup, you got that fucking right."

"With Cloud like this, we can't lose."

The football player's discussion about their season lingered on until the end of Lunch. Cloud, Tifa, Aerith and Zack had the next class together, so advanced to the class with one another. The group spent the class period trying to communicate with one another… Completely failing every time. The same went with the rest of the day. Cloud did his work and finished more work in class while those around would waste their time in class talking about things. When the last period ended, Cloud remembered that he was supposed to meet Tifa at their table so they can leave together. He was walking there with a friend when he noticed that Tifa, Aerith, Jessie, and Yuffie were already there talking to each other. Cloud's friend had to go to something, leaving Cloud to walk into the wolf den by himself. As he got close to the table everyone turned to face Cloud with a peculiar facial expression shared among them all except Tifa.

Cloud sat down at the table in silence for a few moments until Jessie decided to break it.

"So Cloud… You're the reason why Tifa couldn't come shopping with us at the mall huh? What was it Tifa? You and Cloud are going to get dinner and then study at his house? Is that right Cloud?" Jessie teased. Cloud must have had an allergic reaction or something because he broke out in a rash all over his cheeks as red invaded him.

"Wel… I… Um…It's actull-"Cloud stammered, trying to defend himself from the ruthless onslaught of questions.

"Jessie stop. Don't worry Cloud, she's just messing with you. Tifa told us that you two have a big project from Mr. Highwind and that you two are partners." Aerith rescued Cloud from Jessie, but not from Yuffie.

"WHAA? Chocobo head is doing something with a girl. Holy shit I can't believe he isn't gay. Who woulda thought." Added Yuffie to Jessie's comments. Everyone slowly turned to stare at Yuffie. "What? C'mon we all thought Cloud was gay at one point… Right? Oh I guess it was only me…. Anyways where are you guys going to eat?"

Cloud finally regained his composure, he hadn't thought about asking Tifa where she wanted to eat. "Tifa's choice. I don't mind anywhere." He turned to Tifa and asked, "Where are we eating?"

Tifa thought about it for a moment and found her answer. "Well there was this place I saw. Ugh I forgot its name, but I know how to get there. Anyways it's a café and _we_ can talk about it when _we_ are done." Tifa rose from her seat and grabbed Cloud's hand pulling him away. Before getting out of sight she turned and said," Gotta work on our project, see ya later!" Tifa lead Cloud to the front of the school before realizing that she doesn't know where Cloud parked. Embarrassed, she let Cloud take lead from there to his car. Back at the table, the remained girls made sure to talk about Cloud and Tifa holding hands the entire time leaving.

"Cloud and Tifa a thing yet Aerith?" the two girls asked.

"Wouldn't we all like to know. I give a month before they get together, Tifa is a wonderful person and Cloud needs someone super outgoing to contrast his boringness."

"OH WE SHOULD MAKE SHIPPING NAMES FOR THEM!" Yuffie excitedly yelled.

"Girl, I rather go to the mall than do that," Jessie irritated said while fumbling her keys in her hands. " Plus they aren't even official or anything. I'm just saying, I doubt Cloud even likes her, all he likes is sports and his privacy."

Yuffie looked at Jessie with a poker-faced before bursting out in laughter.

"Jessie are you jealous because Cloud wouldn't ever go anywhere with you in two years, but is already taking Tifa out on a date?" Jessie blushed up at that comment.

"YUFFIE! I told you I never had a crush on Cloud gosh… So um do you guys still want to go shopping?" Yuffie happily nodded, Aerith on the other hand was staring into space. "Aeris you here? Earth to Aerithhh."

Aerith snapped back to reality. "Oh huh? Sorry I was just thinking?"

"What were you thinking about?"

Aerith was back into her zone trying to think, ignoring Yuffie's question. She remained in this state until she came to her realization.

"GUYS I GOT IT! I GOT IT"

Yuffie and Jessie jumped from Aerith's sudden announcement. They both simultaneously asked "Jeez. What was it?"

Aerith turned to the two and looked at them both. Before crying out like a little school girl.

"GUYS IT'S CLOTI. THEIR SHIP NAME SHOULD BE CLOTI"

* * *

 _ **This chapter was on the weaker side for me. I feel as if I just cannot write girl's conversations right. Whelp, with AP Us. History working my butt off at school, I have been so busy. All my classes have so much homework, while I have to learn and practice piano songs for my piano class. Anyways enough about me right, this chapter I wanted to portray Cloud's relationships slightly and introduce his friends and such. As always PM or review this story with any tips or ideas about it. I have a very basic outline with how I want to do things, and it is going along. Expect a chapter at least once every two weeks give or take. This upcoming one will probably arrive sooner however.**_


	3. The Project Part 2

"UGHHHH CAN WE TAKE A BREAK ALREADY, I'M HUNGRYYYYY!" whined the ever so bored Tifa, while sitting on the other side Tifa."Can we go eat now? It's already seven and you said you would take me out to eat where ever I wanted."

For the first time since she met Cloud, Tifa hated Cloud. Well not really hate.

Four hours passed by painfully slow for the her as they worked together on their project. Surprisingly, despite working four hours, they barely almost had their rough draft of the speech done. For the most part Cloud had wrote the speech outline, while Tifa gave him ideas and notes on what to mention. At first Tifa was excited about the idea of working with Cloud, she thought _'Oh this should be easy, I'm in high school. Cloud and I will finish this in a breeze and then we could go out to eat. Huh saying it like that actually does sound like a date.'_ Tifa mentally pounded herself at that thought. They weren't going on a date. They are just two friends who happen to be the opposite gender going out to eat together after finishing their work.

Despite only knowing each other for less than a week, Tifa was quite comfortable with Cloud. She thought they were good friends and so did he. From what Tifa found out about Cloud, he was supposed to be super reclusive and always wanted his privacy, which was odd to her because he never said anything when she would talk to him. Aerith even pointed out that he appeared like he didn't mind Tifa presence. Oddly enough, Tifa was delighted with knowing this.

"Not yet Teef, I'm almost done with the outline of our speech. Just give me half an hour, you can find yourself a snack in my kitchen for now,"

Tifa pouted and kept crying about hungry she was to Cloud. He tried to ignore her, keeping his attention to the paper in front of him. Tifa pursed her lips and an idea popped up in her head. Moving across the table and to the couch that Cloud was on, Tifa sat next to him and started laying down on the couch with her back to Cloud's shoulders.

"Fine, since you are going to finish that, I'm taking a nap." Tifa didn't even need to look at Cloud to know that her plan was working.

Cloud tried to keep working, but the butterflies moving around in his stomach were working against him. Having girls close to him wasn't new, Aerith and Yuffie were super touchy so he could not understand why Tifa was making him feel like this. Why was she different from Aerith and Yuffie? Was it because he barely knew her? Was it because she smelled like vanilla and jasmine?

Why did he think of her in a different way?

"Tifa..."

Tifa paid Cloud no attention. She wanted to relax and she was going to relax since he wanted to keep on working.

"C'mon Teef. You can't actually be comfortable right now… You have got to be kidding me. Gaia, Tifa you are really childish you know Tifa? I know you're still awake Teef. Can you at least scoot over a little bit so I can write? you are killing my arm.

"Actually, you are very comforting and warm so no. I feel pretty good right here." Cloud sighed quietly, mumbling to himself about how he regrets even being her partner. Tifa knew he wasn't serious, but since he wanted to mess with her, two can play that game. She sat up and laid her head on his shoulder trying her best to get as close to him as possible. _Aww, he's flustered. Who woulda thought you had it in ya girl.'_

"How's the work going?"

"I basically got the outline of our speech done. All that's left is finalizing it and making a PowerPoint. Cloud placed his pencil on the table and sat up. He stretched his limbs for a second before asking," Ugh, I'm pooped. We got time, let's call it a day. You still want to go eat?"

Tifa also stretched on the couch with a smile from ear to ear. _Yes! Finally, we can go on our date… NO NOT DATE I MEAN DINNER._

Coming out of her trance, Tifa quickly said, "FINALLY, YES I KNOW WHAT I WANT. Back home, I heard from my dad about this super good restaurant that's only in Midgar. It's called _The Turtle Paradise_. The chef supposedly used to work for the king of Wutai before he moved over here. He told me that he took my mom there when he proposed to her. He said that his sushi was out of the world. Can we go please, it would mean the world to me."

She tried putting on her best puppy face to convince Cloud. Standing there for a second, he acted like he was mentally debating as to whether they would go there or not, even though he already knew the answer. Aerith had told him about the place when she wanted the whole group to go eat there. He would be lying if he said that Aerith didn't pique his curiosity about the restaurant, but between football practice and relaxing in his comfy privacy at home, he didn't exactly have any time to go with them.

Smirking, Cloud told Tifa that they could go there. Letting her know that he was going to change into an appropriate outfit, he had change into more lax clothing when they first arrived at his house. With Cloud getting ready, Tifa took the time to gather her materials. After finishing with organizing their project stuff, she went back to laying down where Cloud was sitting and checking her phone. Although she denied it, Tifa was big on social media. It was as much of an everyday thing for her as it was for most other high schoolers. She skimmed through her apps, laughing every now and then at things, getting mad at others, and as usual, she had to kindly reply to her messages that she got. Most of the messages were from guys trying to ask her out, but she never cared about them too much. If they couldn't even gather enough courage to ask her out in real life then they don't deserve her time. Not to mention that they only liked her for her looks.

A few moments passed of Tifa continuing to check her phone before a notification appeared on the top of phone. The notification was of Aerith texting her.

 **{How's the studying going Teefie? Did you guys end up going to your house or what?}-Aerith**

 **{My house? We're at Cloud's right now lol. We just finished up and are about to go eat.}-Tifa**

 **{What's your project- WAIT DID YOU SAY CLOUD'S HOUSE? HE ACTUALLY TOOK YOU THERE? O.O }-Aerith**

 **{Is there something I should be worried about?}-Tifa**

 **{YES DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS TIFA! Cloud never takes anyone to his house but people who he's close with. I don't know how you managed it but you are breaking Cloud down, you don't understand the how big this is. Cloud** _ **never**_ **let people that he barely knows to his house. He must love you. He barely let Zack and I come over for a small get together last year and we knew him since FRESHMEN YEAR.}-Aerith**

 **{Lol Aerith I think you are over reacting right now. It's no big deal, his house is a lot cleaner than I thought.}-Tifa**

 **{Ask anyone Tifa, you must be some special being sent by Ifrit because you are melting his icy barriers. Enough of that I wanna hear all about this date of yours.}-Aerith**

 **{ITS NOT A DATE AERITH! We are just two friends going to eat. He let me choose where we are going and I heard about this place from my dad called** _ **The Turtle Paradise**_ **so that's are destination for the night.}-Tifa**

 **{Oh that place huh. Did he tell you about how I have been trying to get him to go there with us for so long but every time he happens to be busy. You are something else Tifa ya know that. Opps, I will talk to you tomorrow I have homework to do and I could talk to you for days so I'm just going to stop myself while I am ahead :P Have a fun date I'll see you tomorrow. }-Aerith**

 **{OMG I told you it's not a date… not yet ;) }-Tifa.**

Footsteps approached Tifa, making her quickly place her phone face down. She turned over and was now lying on her back looking at the cause of the footsteps. Without realizing it, Tifa's cheeks were blushed at the sight of Cloud. He didn't have anything special on, just a grey _Shinra Soldiers_ basketball hoodie and tanned jeans. She didn't understand why she was feeling so flustered, it was like she was in middle school again talking to her crush… Was that why she was so flustered?

"You ready to go Teef?" Tifa nodded and grabbed her backpack before heading to the front door. Upon opening it, a gust of cold summer breeze welcomed her. Seeing Tifa shiver at the wind, Cloud shook his head. _Ugh I forgot she doesn't have a jacket, he thought_. He took off his hoodie and handed it to her. She had a questioning look on her face when she saw what he was doing. "Take it, I know you're cold. We can stop by your house if you don't want to wear it, but for now just wear it so you don't get sick."

Tifa's face didn't show it, but she was thankful for Cloud doing this. She tended to get sick easy back in Nibelheim. "No it's no problem. I'm tired, so we can just go straight to eat… Thanks Cloud," Tifa said with a smile.

Cloud told her that it was no problem and went to get another one of his jackets, this time sporting a black windbreaker. Walking out the door and to his car, he glanced at Tifa. Her black jeans and converse contrasted well with his grey hoodie… and the fact that the she was wearing _his_ hoodie made him like her outfit even more.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

The drive to diner wasn't eventful. For the most part, they sat amongst each other in a calming silence. It took them about twenty minutes give or take to arrive at _The Turtle Paradise_ , however it was completely worth the wait. The front of the building was designed exquisitely to match it's Wutainese backround. The building itself looked like an ancient temple, surrounded by a vast water garden. Lily pads and aquatic creatures littered the water. The only way across to the water was a red wooden bridge that arced just high enough for you to see all the fishes and turtles in the water. It was safe to say that Tifa has not seen anything better than this place yet. Half way across the bridge, she stopped to look at the water, pulling Cloud with her by his hand.

Eye's sparkling, Tifa excitedly said, " Cloud, look at all the little fishes. They're so cute… IS THAT A TURTLE? Oh my gosh, look at the garden, Aerith would totally love those flowers." She went on describing everything she saw to him, despite Cloud being right next to her looking at it too. This view was like a candy store for kids for her. Tifa snapped a few pictures of the place on her phone before she finished her inspection and moved along the way into the restaurant, still dragging Cloud with her by hand.

The inside of the establishment was just as marvelous as the outside. Giant jade statues of dragons and other ancient mythical creatures were arranged everywhere. Crystal chandeliers hung from the top of the ceiling shining almost as bright as Tifa while she took in the place where her father asked for her mother's hand in marriage.

"Welcome to _The Turtle Paradise_ , the best place outside of Wutai for Wutainese food. Party of two?" Cloud nodded. "Excellent, if you would follow me, I'll lead you to your seats."

The host led them to a booth in a relatively empty side of the restaurant and handed a menu.

"See anything you like?" Cloud asked while still trying to decide what to order for himself. "I'm getting this soup called pho since I'm kind of feeling under the weather right now."

Tifa was too engorged in the menu to reply to Cloud at the moment. Cloud smiled when he saw how her eye brows were pursed as if she was trying to solve the world's hardest math problem. He didn't mind that she didn't reply, instead he continued to sit quietly and enjoy her calm and relaxing presence.

Tifa looked over all the food multiple time. There were too many options for her not to carefully think about it. The steak had look delicious, but she decided against it. Tifa thought about getting the same thing as Cloud, but it looked like the serving was too big for Tifa. Eventually after looking over the menu one last time, Tifa concluded that she wanted sushi along with a side of salmon sashimi.

After a few minutes of waiting, a waiter came by to take their order.

"I will have the _Dragon Roll_ and the salmon sashimi please." Tifa told him with a smile.

"Ah the sushi's taste here is unmatched and the salmon looks very nice, but don't worry miss. Its beauty couldn't possibly draw as much attention as you," the older waiter said, obviously trying to flirt with Tifa right in front of Cloud. The waiter carried on with complimenting Tifa before he was interrupted by Cloud.

If Cloud was jealous, he did a damn good job at hiding it. His facial expression succeeded in hiding it, however his tone didn't. He noisily cleared his throat in an attempt to draw the waiter's attention away from the already pink Tifa. "Excuse me, I'll have a bowl of Pho, extra beef."

"Pho, what an excellent choice sir, the beef comes from only the finest cattle, and the soup will be sure to keep you warm for the rest of the night" The waiter took down Cloud's order before turning to Tifa again. "I will have your meal as soon as it is out of the kitchen madam. Until then." With a bow the waiter left.

Tifa still felt warm on the face from the barrage of flattery she received from the attendant. Looking up to Cloud, she felt as if something was wrong. He looked slightly agitated. ' _Did I do something?_ ' she wondered.

"Something wrong Cloud?" Tifa sincerely asked with a concern look.

Cloud was a little irritated, yet after seeing Tifa with a worried pout, he made himself calm down. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just slightly tired. I think it's the sickness messing with me. Don't worry, I'll be okay after we eat."

Tifa didn't believe him at all, she knew it was something else. She contemplated about what could have made him mad and after a while she thought of something.

"Was it because of the waiter Cloud?" Tifa smirked with a teasing tone. Cloud visibly tensed up. "IT WAS HUH! Wow, learn something new every day. I never thought I would ever see Cloud jealous about something."

"I am _not_ jealous Tifa." Cloud hissed like he was angry, but deep down he wasn't.

"Aww, you're Cloud. Ya know, you look so cute when you're mad." Tifa smiled, now relieved that Cloud was looking somewhat relaxed now.

Now that the cat was out of the bag and the problem was solved, Tifa herself calmed down. She was worried about what made Cloud mad and she was glad that she found out what it was. Cloud was Tifa's most valued friend in her new life at Midgar and she did not want to risk anything messing up her fresh relationship with Cloud. Sure she had other friends like Zack, Aerith, Yuffie and others, but she felt the most enjoyable when she was with Cloud. Cloud's presence itself, was simply enough to make her feel relaxed. There were many reasons why but the main reason she thought of was that she didn't need to pretend to be anyone or anything when she was with Cloud. She could be good ole' Tifa. Not just a pretty girl that every guy wanted because she was like a new prize.

Cloud's feeling for Tifa was similar. He felt relaxed whenever he was with Tifa. The only other people who made him feel this way was the people who he hung out with every day; Zack, Aerith, Yuffie, Vincent, and the rest of his small ragtag group of friends. Although he barely met Tifa a few days ago, he felt like he known her his whole life. She wasn't like all the other people at his school that were compelled to be his friend just because he was some well-known athletic star, or because he looked better than others. Tifa didn't expect anything from him. She didn't care about his status or his fame. She wasn't nice to him because he was popular or smart. She was his friend because he was Cloud and only because he was Cloud. No other reason.

When the food arrived, the pair ate their food and enjoyed conversion with each other. They briefly talked about school and asked each other questions to try and get to know each other. Cloud loved the soup. He added a bunch of hot sauce with some soy sauce to the soup to make it even better than it already was. Tifa on the other hand poured some soy sauce in a ramekin that was provided with the sushi. After pouring the soy sauce she mixed a small portion of wasabi in it, for flavor.

Cloud was taught table manner and he always used it when eating with people, but Tifa was on a whole new level. Her posture was perfect, her technique with chopsticks was mesmerizing. Cloud caught himself glancing at her more than a few times.

Every now and then, Tifa made it a point to give Cloud some of her food, even if she had to forcefully make him eat it. Always smiling, she would grab a piece of sushi with her chopstick and press it to his mouth until he accepted it, which he gratefully did after having a taste of it for the first time. Cloud tried to offer her some of his food but she always denied any, claiming that she didn't want any soup at the time.

They finished their food around the same time and shortly after, the waiter came by with the bill. The waiter tried to flirt with Tifa again, but she bluntly ignored him this time, much to Cloud's enjoyment. The bill was around sixty gil, and Tifa tried to pay her part of it, but Cloud wouldn't have any of it, declaring that he took her out to eat and that it was his treat. Much to Tifa's displeasure, she admired the gentlemanly act and happily accepted it, however she told him that she was paying for their meal for sure next time, no arguments allowed. With the bill now paid, they made their way to Cloud's car and he drove her home.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

"When's the next day you want to work on the project again?" Tifa asked before she opened the door to leave Cloud's car. Tifa's house by chance was only a few minutes away from the restaurant.

"Well, I have practice for the rest of the week, but we can work on it on Wednesday or Thursday again. Both those days are fine with me."

"Alright, so we'll work on it both those days then!" Tifa said with a big smile in anticipation of more days like today. " Today was wonderful, thank you for taking me out to eat. I haven't eaten anything like this in so long, and it was super cool seeing the place where dad proposed with my mom. The front of the building was breathtaking." She opened the door and stepped one leg out before saying," Have a good night Cloud, I'll see you tomorrow. Ah don't forget, next time I'm paying for us."

Cloud agreed with her, and wished her a good night too. Now inside her house, Cloud took a second to gather his thought. _I never thought I would have this much fun going out to eat. I already can't wait for our next date. Wait was this even a date in the first place? I need to talk a specific raven-haired person before I sleep…_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Whelp, I have no excuses for a late update. I had a giant case of writers block. I wrote probably four different versions and I'm still barely satisfied with this chapter. I spent nearly a week trying to edit this chapter after I finished it. Not to mention that APUSH and all my other classes are so tiring this time around. To the guest who reviewed; the stories have small elements that are similar, but for the most part they are different stories. I'm planning on changing the name and it's relation to the previous story because of how different I made it from the original so do not worry about reading the other one... It's horrible anyways, looking back now, I hate how I went about that story. I'm very new to writing stories and such and this is practice for me. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thank you for the review. If I can make one person like my story, I will always try to exceed your expectations. As always PM, review, and let me know your opinion on this story and how I can make it better. I am also willing to accept ideas to write about, maybe a small event or something similar if you guys let me know. I'm open to criticism to an extent, like I said I'm new to this whole writing thing and I can use help. Ah I now realize I forgot to get this story betaed, opps. I will try my best to get someone to beta read the next chapter! Until next chapter! P.S If you have a name for the new title PM me. I am terrible with names.**_


End file.
